Tell Her
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Two strangers meet at a bank, then they meet more often, then something happpens what may change both their lives forever. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Beck POV**

I'm on my way to the bank, like every third Tuesday of the month to pay the bills. I cross the street and put my sunglasses of. I walk to the entrance and an old lady walks to the door at the other side, I hold the door open for her and she thanks me.

'No problem Ma'am.', she smiles kindly at me and I smile back. I step inside and look at the counters. Everything's full, I pick a number: 67. I look at the board: 44. Ugh… this is going to be a long day, if my internet worked, I could've paid my bills on that way, but like every month, my internet doesn't work when it's time to pay the bills.

I sigh and look around the room, seats, any seats here? Ah, I see one, I walk over to the seat and sit down. Suddenly a voice sounds across the room: 'Number 45, number 45 please.', the woman who sits next to me stands up and walks to the counter. I sigh again and take my phone out of my pocket, one message.

_You have an interview at 5 o'clock. Don't be late! ~ Shane._

Shane, my manager, I'm an actor and I attended the Hollywood Arts High School. I'm currently 20 years old and graduated two years ago. When I was 18, I met Shane at an audition for a movie called "Dangerously In Love", I didn't get the role, some actor from the South got it. But I did won an Golden Globe for Best Actor because I play on a TV hit-series. I decided to send Shane a message back.

_Don't worry, it's 1 o'clock PM. I'll be there. ~ Beck_

I pushed on the send button and looked through my contacts, why do I still have numbers of my exes? Well.. since I'm not going anywhere for a while, why not take the time to delete it and clean my phone? All those girls were gold diggers anyway. I looked at the board: 48. 19 to go. I looked at the screen of my phone again and started deleting it, I didn't know I had so many exes? 'Uhmm… excuse me?', I looked up… wow… who is she?

'Y-Yes?', stay cool Beck, stay cool. 'Can I help you?', smooth..

'I was wondering if that seat is taken.', I looked right of me and nobody's sitting there.

'No, please take a seat.'

'Thank you.', she smiles and sits down.

'She has a beautiful smile.', she turns her head to me, oh crap, I said that out loud.

'What?'

'Nothing.', I look back at my screen and keep deleting the numbers. I look at her out the corners of my eyes. She has long, brown, wavy hair and she's wearing blue denim jeans with a white blazer and a white shirt under it. She's reading a magazine and flips the page, I can't help, but stare at her face, she shines, literally and figuratively and look at those cheekbones! She turns her head to me.

'Is something wrong?', she asks.

'No nothing.', I smile and she smiles back. She turns her head back to the magazine and I look back at my phone, I look through the contacts and all those numbers are deleted. I put my phone back in my pocket and look across the room.. and then back at her. She's about the flip the page again, but puts a lock of hair behind her ear first with her left hand. She has a ring on her ring-finger. Ohw… well I'm not that surprised, a beautiful woman like her is probably already engaged to somebody or so.

I just look at the ground and wait until I'm next. I look at the board after a while. 66. Okay, just one more person. Suddenly the voice speaks again: 'Number 67. Number 67 please.', I sigh and stand up, I look at her and say: 'Bye.', she smiles.

'Bye.', I smile back and walk to the counter. A man is sitting there.

'Hello Sir, how can I help you?'

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Hours Later<strong>

'Finally, you took way too long. Okay, listen, the journalist is working for Star magazine and as far as I know he's going to ask you questions about the series and your personal life, got it?', Shane says. I walk past him and put my jacket on the couch.

'Yeah yeah, chill, I have had a lot of interviews okay?', Shane nods and leads me to the room. I see a man sitting on a chair and a cameraman standing next to a camera behind the man on the chair, the camera is focusing on the chair in front of him, which I guess, I'm going to sit on. Shane closes the door and the man stands up, smiling.

'Hello, I'm Rob Finster.'

'Beck Oliver, pleasure to meet you.', we shake hands and I take my place on the chair. Shane walks to the side, standing behind Rob, next to the cameraman.

'So. How are you?', Rob starts.

'I'm good, great actually, I'm starting a new project soon.', I smile.

'That's great, can you tell me more about it?', Rob asks while writing on his notepad.

'Well, I'm starring in a new movie, which I think I'm going to start filming in a couple months.'

'And do you know what it's about?', I scratch my nose and shift in my seat.

'Well yeah, but I can't say what it's about yet.', I laugh and Rob smiles.

'Okey then, so do you have any romance in your life at the moment? Somebody who waits for you when you're coming home?', he chuckles and I laugh a bit.

'No.', I shake my head. 'No, not at the moment.'

'Are you searching for somebody?'

'No, no not really, I mean I'm just focusing on acting and work really and if love crosses my path, I'm standing open for it, but it hasn't yet.'

'Okay, next question, you're playing in the TV-hit series "Single" and you play the character "Robin Mason", you recently won a Golden Globe for it, how do you feel about that?'

'It's really great and a big honor to me to win a Golden Globe for Best Actor, and… yeah.. there's nothing more to describe it, it's just really great.'

'And your character Robin is the popular guy, who is in love with the, well the nerd of the class, but he already has a girlfriend. It's known that you went to Hollywood Arts High School, right?'

'That's right. I graduated two years ago.', Rob nodded.

'Hollywood Arts is a school for performing arts, so there's a big chance that there's a lot of drama there too. Have you ever had a sort of same problem as your character Robin has in the show? That being conflicted between two girls?', I shook my head no.

'No, I haven't, but I did have a girlfriend, which I stayed with during my time on Hollywood Arts.'

'What happened?'

'Uhh.. we broke up during the summer after graduation, we were going our own way and we couldn't stand the feeling of being separated, we also had a lot of fights because of that. So, we broke up, she was the only person I had a serious and long relationship with.'

'Do you still talk to her?'

'No, not really, I haven't seen her in two years since graduation.'

'Do you miss that time?'

'Of course, the only one I still speak every once in a while is André Harris, you know the music producer.'

'Ah, you two were best friends?'

'Yes and we still are.', Rob nodded and stood up.

'Well, that's it. It was nice meeting you.', we shook hands.

'The same.', I smiled and walked out of the door, Shane following me.

'That went great. Tomorrow you have an interview at the "Max Porter Show", so be on time!', he warned while walking with me to the parking lot.

'I was on time today, wasn't I? Don't worry, I'll be there.', I went to my car and stepped in, started the ignition and drove away. I drove home, it's an apartment, but I have a great view of the Hollywood Sign. I arrived and turned the ignition off, I stepped out and walked to the entrance. Kenny, the janitor, smiled and greeted me. 'Good afternoon Kenny.', I walked inside and to the elevator. I pushed on the 3 and waited. When the elevator stopped at my level, I stepped out and walked to my apartment, I took my keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I sighed and put my jacket off, I put it on the kitchen chair and walked to the living-room. I sat down on the couch, ugh.. I'm exhausted. I laid down for a minute, but I couldn't keep my eyes open and fell asleep, for some kind of reason I dreamed of a woman with long, brown, wavy hair, high cheekbones and a smile to die for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story earlier, I was.. well am very busy with school, homework, tests etc. **

**I hope you like this story so far, I actually started writing this story two weeks ago, but I couldn't finish and publish it yet. So.. here it is :D. Tell me what you think about it, oh and if it's not clear yet: this IS a Bori fanfiction ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Beck POV**

Oh, this couch is so uncomfortable, maybe I should get up… naah. I open my eyes and look at the ceiling. Is that a spider web? I swing my legs over the couch and rest them on the floor, I sit up straight and rub my eyes. I really have to clean here, it's a mess. Wait… what time is it? I look at the digital clock on the table, 9:24 AM. Oh I have time, The Max Porter Show doesn't start until 1 PM.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen, lets see, I open the kitchen cabinets, but no coffee, well I guess I have to get some later. I walk to the refrigerator and open it, no food either, gosh.. don't I have anything in this house? I slam it closed and walk to the bathroom, I guess I have to get some breakfast then.

I take a shower and put on blue jeans and a black v-neck, I put on my jacket over it. When I leave the house, I make sure I got my keys and my sunglasses, I put my sunglasses on and walk to the parking lot. I walk to my car and open the doors, I step in at the drivers side and take a seat, I start the ignition and start driving out of the parking lot to Henry's, a little shop where they sell the most delicious sandwiches and coffee, it's not expensive at all.

I arrive and park in front of the shop, I step out and close the doors, then I walk into the shop and see a couple people sitting at the tables eating a sandwich and drinking tea or coffee. The walls are brown and the windows bright the room up. I walk to the counter.

'Good morning.', the man behind the counter says, I think he's new.

'Morning. Uhm.. can I have a turkey sandwich and a black coffee please?'

'Of course sir, are you going to eat here or are you taking it with you?', I look at the clock on the wall, it's one in a shape of a cake and I can barely read the numbers on it, it's 10 AM, well why not, I have three hours left.

'I'm eating here.'

'Okay sir, I'm going to bring it to you, please take a seat.', yups.. he's new alright. I look around the room, searching for a free table, there's one next to the window and I walk over to it. I sit down and look out of the window, it's a beautiful day today here in California, the sky is bright blue and the weather is sunny. I keep looking at the view until the new guy brings my order. 'Here you go, Sir.'

'Thank you.', I smile and take the sugar and milk off the table and pour some into my coffee. I stir with my spoon in my cup, put the spoon down and take a sip of my coffee. And then I see it.. _that__girl_. She hasn't been here before.. I mean, not that I know of. I see her coming into the shop, her brown hair is resting loosely on her shoulders, she wears that smile of her. She's talking to the man behind the counter, probably ordering, then I hear someone calling a name.

'Tori!', she turns around and smiles. A man is walking over to her, he has blond hair, he looks around my age, he's wearing a blue denim jeans, a T-shirt with a peace-sign on it and as far as I can see, he has bright blue, green eyes.

'Hey.', she says, still wearing that gorgeous smile of hers, she hugs him and for some kind of reason I get a lump in my throat, I quickly look away and take another sip of my coffee. I look at the two with the corners of my eyes, they're walking to a table, that's just a table further than mines, they start talking and I can hear everything they're saying.

'Soo.. what are you up to today, Miss Vega?', the blond man says teasingly.

'Not much, I'm just looking for an apartment and I went to the bank yesterday, I got the loan for the flower shop!', I saw the man smiling and bending over to hug her, she hugged him tightly back, oh there's that lump again. I took a sip of my coffee and a bite of my sandwich. Suddenly the waiter comes over to their table and puts their food and drinks on their table. 'Thank you.', she says before turning back to the man.

'Hey how did your parents respond on… you know.', I see her face fall down, she frowns.

'Well I haven't really told them yet.', she's playing with her ring on her finger and doesn't speak for a while until the blond man puts his hand under her chin and forces her to look at him. She sighs. 'I will tell them, eventually, I think they're going to wonder where he is someday and why he isn't with me, but of course they didn't asked about him since it's just two days ago that I came back to LA.', I tried to hear the rest of the story, but I got interrupted by my cell phone ringing, I looked at the caller's ID and saw Shane's name, I picked up.

'Hello?'

'Beck! Where are you?'

'Having breakfast. Chill, the show doesn't start until 1.'

'Breakfast? Have you looked at the time? It's 12 PM already, make-up takes 15 minutes. Be here!', without saying any words, he hung up the phone. I sighed and paid the man behind the counter, then I left, but not without a last glance of the beauty sitting in the corner, still talking to the blond man. I walk to my car and step in, I start the ignition and make my over to the studio where the show is filming. It's a short trip of ten minutes, but I can't keep my mind off the girl, I don't even know her, why do I feel like this? I don't even know her…

Suddenly I hear a horn behind me, I look in the mirror and see the driver behind me waving with his hands to keep driving, I didn't even notice that the lights turned green again. I drive further and arrive at the studio, I park my car at the parking lot and turn my ignition off. I step out of my car and lock the doors, then I walk to the entrance and see Shane walking over to me with an angry face, I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the time 12:30 PM, hey, I'm early, why is he so annoyed?

'Beck! Come on! Up to your dressing room. It was about time you got here.', Shane says annoyed. I sigh and follow him to my dressing room. When I get there, stylists and make-up artists immediately start 'working' on me, when I'm done it's 12:45 PM and I have to wait 15 minutes. I start thinking about her again, I remember her name… Tori… Tori Vega. 'Beck! Beck! Snap out of it, it's time.', Shane snaps his fingers in front of my eyes and I shake my head.

'Right. Ok.', I stand up from my chair and follow Shane. I step into the room when I hear my name being called, a big crowd starts screaming and cheering, I smile and wave. I give Max Porter a hand and sit down. He asks the "How are you?" question and I answer with great.. then it's just like the interview from yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey, the second Chapter, finally, I know, it took a long time, I got sick and haven't got the time to update because of that, I'm actually still not feeling very well, but I wanted to give you a new Chapter as a 'thank you' since you guys all gave me those Alerts, Favorites and Reviews.. so yeah.. I hope you liked this Chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Beck POV**

It's a month later and I've been so busy, Shane send me to New York for a week for interviews, same old same old. I don't really mind though, but what bothers me is that I… well I haven't seen _her _in a month! When I landed in California, I went to Henry's, hoping I could get a glimpse of her, but I haven't seen her there or anywhere in town. Today I'm going to the bank again to pay the bills and luckily Shane haven't got me an interview or anything else so I got a day off.

I walk to the kitchen-table and take my sunglasses of it, I put it on my head and walk with my keys in my hand out of my apartment and close the door behind me, locking the door with my keys. I walk to the elevator and push the button, I impatiently tap with my foot on the ground, the doors of the elevator open a minute later, I step into it and push on the 1.

5 minutes later I'm sitting in my car and starting the ignition, ready to go to the bank. I pull out of the parking lot and drive to the freeway. Ten minutes later I arrive at the bank, I park my car in front of it and step out of my car, closing the door and locking it.

When I walk to the entrance, I see a couple men arguing about something, I just hope it doesn't get too serious. I shake the thought away and open the door. It's not too crowded today, which is odd since usually this time of the day, people would come and fight for a spot in the row… but today it's quiet actually. The desks aren't full, in matter of fact, there are about 14 customers here, including me. Weird…

I pick a number and get 34, I look at the board and see 30. Okay that's not that bad. I walk to the seats and sit down. I sigh and look around, nothing's happening here that's for sure. I play with my thumbs until I hear someone's voice, I look up. It's her, the girl, she's wearing a light-blue summer dress. She's holding a white little purse in her hand and I can see a silver necklace hanging around her neck with a little music note attached to it.

'Hello… again.', she smiles at me and points at the seat next to me, I nod and shift in my seat while she sits down in the seat next to me. She looks at me and I smile. 'Uhm… Nice to see you again.', I nod. 'What cat got your tongue?', she giggles, I blush.

'Uhm.. I'm uhh… Beck Oliver.', I hold my hand up and she shakes it.

'Nice to meet you Beck, I'm Victoria Vega, you can call me Tori.', I nod. 'Soo… uhm… I don't know how to say this.', I pull up my eyebrows and give her a curious look.

'Say what?'

'Well I don't really know you, but I have a feeling that I've seen you before a couple of times and I don't mean the last time here in the bank, I mean somewhere in town.', my eyes widen and I hope she didn't notice, should she figured it out that I've been looking at her at Henry's? And listened to her conversation with 'the blond dude' a month ago?

She looks at me, probably waiting for some kind of answer, don't know what kind of answer I should give her. 'Well, it's probably just my imagination.', she says while shaking her head and taking a magazine off the little table in front of us, leaving a sort of awkward silence between us.

She flips through a couple pages before she closes it and throws it back on the table and turns to me. 'Hey, do you find it strange too that the bank is so quiet today?', she says, probably trying to break through the awkward silence and changing the subject. Ahhh… the pleasing-type I see.

'Yeah, I noticed that when I came in. It's odd actually.', she nods and smiles again, man… I think she can kill me with that..

'What's your number?'

I look confused at her before I understand what she's saying. 'Oh.. I'm.. uh.. 34.', she looks down and nods.

'I'm number 35.', I look at the board and the number 33 is showing now, I look back at her and see her biting her lip, it looks like something's bothering her.

'You alright?', she looks at me again and nods.

'Uhm… Beck, right?'

'Yep, that's right.'

'I don't really know why I'm doing this, but… would you..', she stops talking because we heard a voice saying: "Number 34 please, 34."

I look back at her and signs for her to continue what she was saying, she gives me the look that says: "Shouldn't you be going. It's your turn"

Well… actually it looks like she's saying me that with that look. Don't judge me, I was never good in reading people okay? I look at the board and see number 35, the voice calls it, but neither one of us is actually moving. What is she doing to me? After a minute or so the number on the board shows 36. Finally after what seems like an hour I decide to speak up.

'What did you want to ask me?', she looks at me and smiles.

'I was. I wanted to ask if. If..'

'Do you want to drink some coffee with me after we're done here? You can ask me the question then.', she smiles at me and nods. We take a new number and we get 40 and 41. After a short 5 minutes it's her turn and she goes to the counter, a minute later, my number is announced and I walk to the counter. A woman, with a uniform she's probably required to wear, is standing behind the counter.

'How can I help you today Sir?', she asks me politely. I pay my bills and greet the woman before I turn around and see Tori waiting for me with a smile on her face while she's sitting. I walk over to her and hold out my arm, like Leonardo Dicaprio in Titanic at the stairs scene, wait… how do I know this?

She gladly takes my arm and intertwines with me. We walk to the exit of the bank until somebody opens the door roughly and points a gun at us.. Tori and I stand there, frozen.

'Put your hands up!', the man with the gun and ski-mask yells at us. Three other men make their way into the bank and I hear people screaming. I feel Tori's arm loosen and she puts her hands up, I do the same. What.. the.. heck.. is.. this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey. **

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I'm still very busy with school, so I hope you'll understand that I won't be updating so much anymore. It quite surprised me that it took me a month to update this story, I also notice that this Chapter becomes shorter than the other ones, even though it's still about 1000 words. If you see the Summary, you'll see that I put the story on hiatus and with that I mean that I don't know when I will update again. Anyway. I hope you liked this Chapter, I, personally think that this is not a good Chapter I've written.**

**Hope you enjoyed it though ;D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Sit down!', one of the robber said, it was the one who ordered Beck and Tori to hold their hands up while he was pointing a gun at them. There were four men, each wearing a ski-mask and a gun. Two of them were taking care of the people who were currently present in the bank and the other two were yelling at the people behind the counters, ordering them to get the money and put it in the bag. Beck knew that some of them knew how to rob a bank, especially when one of them warned a woman behind a counter to even touch the special button behind the counter to let the cops know they were getting robbed.

Beck and Tori walked nervously to the seats and sat down next to the other people who were taken hostage by these men. 'Jackson!', one of them yelled, he was tall and well.. let's just say that he better should skip the doughnuts for a while, he was also probably the leader since the others seem to flinch when he yelled. A couple seconds later a slim man walked over to the taller one, the slim man looked at Tori for a moment and then shifted his gaze to his leader.

'You take care of these.', the taller one said while signing to the people on the seats with his gun, everyone was trying to avoid that the man would actually point it at them, like he would shoot anybody just like that.

'And make sure..', he looked at Tori and smirked, there were holes in his ski-mask where his mouth and eyes were supposed to be. Beck noticed the man eyeing Tori and he immediately shifted in his seat, trying to block the man to even look and or give him a chance to shoot or even harm Tori. The taller man's smirk disappeared as fast as it came and he quickly carried on talking. 'Make sure.. that they won't do anything stupid.. and if they do.. shoot them!'

'Shoot them? You'd said we won't shoot anybody!', the slim man said back.

'Didn't you hear me?'

'I did, but this wasn't what we planned!'

'Don't be such a coward Jackson.. Now.. DO WHAT I SAY!', the slim man turned to the hostages and pointed his gun to them, while the taller one walked over to the other two and yelled that they had to work faster and that the cops could be here any minute.

'Coward…', the slim man, Jackson, murmured. He walked around the seats and when he walked at the other side, Tori turned to Beck.

'Beck? What now?', she whispered.

'I don't know, we have to wait. It will be alright.', he kindly smiled at her, she just looked away to the men at the counters and then back to Jackson, he was now looking at the entrance, pointing his gun to it, making sure nobody was going in or out.

'Beck?'

'Yes?'

'Why aren't there any security guards?', Beck opened his mouth when he tried to answer, but he was cut off by the taller man, suddenly standing in front of them. He smirked and chuckled.

'Well.. Beauty.. the security guards are currently in a much worse state than you people here.', Tori shifted in her seat and Beck noticed, putting his arm over her shoulders reassuringly.

'Wha- What do you mean?', she asked quietly.

'I mean.. that they won't come to help you.', Beck frowned at his choice of words, but was distracted when he heard sirens outside the building, he sighed out of relief, but this wasn't over yet. The taller man looked to the entrance and outside, the police was surrounding the entrance, stepping out of their cars and hiding behind it while pointing to the building.

Suddenly a phone went off. The taller man's head shot the phone at the counter and he walked to it, signing to the other two, who were first busy with the money to guard the entrance. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear: 'Yes?', he said nonchalantly. 'Oh, but Sir, you don't understand. I have about 14 hostages here and you never know, I can kill them any moment now if I want to.', he was quiet for a second before saying: 'No, I take the money, take my men with me and no cops following us.', another silence.

'Then there's no any option than to..', he pointed his gun to the ceiling and shot, causing everyone to gasp and scream, minus the robbers. Although Jackson flinched for a moment, but he recovered fast and turned to the hostages almost immediately. The taller man threw the horn away and smirked, definitely not a good sign.

'Great job! Really great job Robin! Now what are we going to do now?', one of the robbers said, he pulled his ski-mask off, revealing a black-haired man with bright blue eyes.

'Why are you taking of your mask? Now we better all take off our masks! Gosh Josh, you're such an idiot!', the fourth robber said, he took off his mask too, this time revealing a black-haired man too. It looked like Josh and this guy were brothers, they looked a lot like each other, maybe twins. The taller man, probably the Robin Josh was scolding to a minute ago, walked over to the brothers and put his hands on both of the boys shoulders.

'Josh and Michael. Calm down. It will be okay.', he sighed. 'This wasn't like we planned to do, but we always have a plan B.', he smirked at his last two words, he sighed again, took his hands off the boys shoulders and reached up to take his ski-mask off too. The taller man had light brown hair and brown eyes, he looked like he was in his mid-thirty's. 'Now.. Jackson, it doesn't matter whether you take your mask off or not. So, just take off your mask.', Robin looked at Jackson expectantly. Jackson looked around the room, his eyes going past the hostages until his gaze lingered on Tori.

'I-I-I can't.', Jackson was still looking at Tori, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him confused. Jackson shook his head vigorously and looked back at Robin, who had a smirk on his face. Robin looked at Tori too, while her and Beck were wondering what was going on and why Jackson didn't want to take off his mask. Then Robin turned his gaze back to Jackson and twisted his gun in his hand, it made everyone in the room nervous, but to Robin it looked like he was enjoying it, finding it funny even.

'She'll found out sooner or later Jackson. You can't avoid it.', he said monotone. The brothers Josh and Michael were looking at Tori and Beck too now.

'Oh. So that's her? I already wondered who you were talking about every night at the pub. She's gorgeous Jacks.', Michael said, walking to Jackson and patting Jackson's shoulder with his hand. Tori was lost now. Did that Jackson guy knew her? And pub? It almost looked like her… no.. no way.. it couldn't be… could it? Realization hit her and her eyes widened, her breathing got heavier.

'Tori? Are you okay?', Beck asked worried. He looked at her with a frown, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing it with his thumb. Suddenly Tori stood up without thinking and walked in Jackson's direction, his eyes widened and a sign of panic rushed through him. 'Tori?', Beck whispered confused.

'Don't move!', Jackson screamed. Josh, Michael, Robin, Beck and the hostages were looking intently to the couple. Jackson pulled his gun and pointed it to Tori, she just kept walking to him. Jackson pulled the trigger. 'Don't move! I'll.. I'll shoot you!', Tori was now standing in front of him, a confused but also a confident look on her face, she stood still, looking at him with mixed emotions in her eyes.

'No you won't.', she whispered to him. She hold up her hands and reached for the edge of the mask. Jackson lowered his gun and looked at her with his brown eyes. She gently pulled the mask off of his head and threw the mask on the ground. The couple was just staring at each other, not saying a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Hey Eric.' Tori said. She looked into his brown eyes and saw a glimpse of panic in his eyes. She hesitantly reached her hand towards his face, he flinched for a second, but remained calm when he felt her hand caressing his cheek. 'What have you done to yourself?' She whispered. Eric shut his eyes tightly and swallowed.

'T-Tori.' He opened his eyes and looked at her from the bottom to the top. She was of course still wearing the light-blue summer dress and the silver necklace with the music note attached to it, she left her white purse on the seats next to Beck. He looked at her like he hasn't seen her in a million years. He felt happy now he didn't have to hide for her, but was also anxious, worrying what she thinks about him now until.. 'Go away!' He pushed her hand away and pointed his gun to her again. 'Sit down!'

'Eric I-'

'Sit down! I'll shoot you!' He walked backwards, so that there was a little space left between them. Tori walked over to him, trying to reach for his hand, but he just moved away again and lifted his gun to the ceiling, shooting into the ceiling, causing everybody in the room to gasp and scream. Tori's eyes filled with tears when she realized that the Eric Johnson she knew wasn't there anymore. Yes, Johnson, his real name was Eric Johnson, Jackson was his nickname, but he was only called by that nickname by his friends.

'Okay.' She said quietly. She walked back to the seats and sat down next to Beck again, who looked confused at her, she shook her head and put her head onto his chest, letting the tears free and sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't really know what to do, so he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her in any kind of way that was possible to comfort somebody you barely know.

'Uhm.. it's going to be alright.' He whispered. She lifted her head up and looked at him with teary eyes, she shook her head.

'No.. no you don't understand. I know him. He's m-'

'Shut up!' Eric roared. Tori jumped in Beck's arms, causing Beck to hold her even tighter.

'Come on Jacks. We have better things to worry about than your love life.' Robin said while walking over to Michael and Josh. 'Boys, I have an idea to get out of here.' The boys looked at each other in confusion, wondering how on earth they could escape in this situation, even Eric looked at Robin. Robin signed the other three to come closer and they whispered some things to one another that nobody except for themselves could understand. Beck and Tori looked at each other silently, Beck still holding Tori in a comforting way.

'I know it's none of my business, but.. who's he? I mean, that guy you call "Eric". I mean he's totally different than that guy at Henry's.' Beck whispered. Tori hesitated for a moment, pondering if she should tell a complete stranger about her love life, but then again.. what would the chance be to actually meet the same stranger again, right? Even though they're in a kind of messed up situation right now. Tori opened her mouth and began to whisper.

'Eric is.. _was _my fiancé. I left him two months ago because.. because I couldn't live with him anymore.' Beck looked at her in confusion. Tori straightened up and wiped her eyes, feeling very uncomfortable telling a stranger such a thing and or even cry her eyes out on his chest! It's then when Beck noticed the ring on her left hand, he had seen the first time he saw her in the bank, in _this_ place. It had a small engraving on it: "Forever yours. ~E.J" Tori looked at him and started to open her mouth, until she realized something he had said before. 'How did you know that I went to Henry's with.. "a guy"?' She asked.

Beck eyes widened, knowing he got caught somehow by his own words. 'Uhm.. I.. uh..' She raised her eyebrows and shifted farther away from him. 'I.. sort of.. well..'

'What?' He swallowed the lump that caught his throat, feeling very nervous.

'Actually it was just an accident.. I mean I go to Henry's quite a lot, you know, to grab a bite.' He laughed briefly and quietly, making sure that the robbers didn't hear him. She still looked suspiciously at him and frowned. 'I just.. saw you and that blond guy at Henry's when I was having breakfast and sort of… listened to what you two were talking about.' He finished, looking at the ground. After an awkward silence of what seemed a couple minutes, he dared to look at her, he saw her gaping at him with her mouth open, her jaw figuratively hanging on the floor. She closed her mouth and took a breath, her mouth opened and closed again, then she looked at him, with a look that Beck couldn't place, or it was anger.. or it was.. disappointment? Either way, both weren't good.

'You eavesdropped us?' She asked quietly. He only nodded, she sighed but the frown on her face disappeared. 'Well.. it. I don't really know what to say. That was not really nice you know?' She winked at him. Now Beck was confused, wasn't she angry?

'Aren't you angry?' He asked. She smiled genuine and shook her head.

'Not really. I mean, it was kind of rude, but you don't look like a person who would tell the world. Besides...' He sat up a little straighter in his seat. 'It explains why I thought I had seen you before and not just here or on television, but also in town.' She winked at him at the television part. 'Just one thing though..' She looked at him with curiosity.

'What thing?'

'Why?' Beck looked confused, not really understanding her question.

'Why what?' She only shook her head and shifted a little closer to him, not when he was holding her around her shoulders and she cried on his chest though, but still closer.

'Why were you eavesdropping?'

'Oh. Well I just. I.. sort of like you?' She frowned again.

'And then you decided to stalk me?'

'Well I wouldn't call it that way. I mean you were talking in public you know. And usually people stalk me.' He mumbled the last sentence and this caused her to smile widely, forgetting about the situation they were in at this moment. She got closer to him, making Beck extremely nervous, just when his previous nervousness faded when she said that she wasn't mad at him for "eavesdropping".

'Just so you know.. I sort of like you too, even though we barely know each other.' She pulled away and smiled slightly, he smiled back.

'Uhm.'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you leave Eric?' He knew it wasn't the right time to ask her such a thing, but under the circumstances, he decided to scrape all the courage he had and ask her that personal question that he was dying to know the answer of it. She looked down and then back to Beck. She opened her mouth, but before she could answer his question she was interrupted by the yelling voice of Eric next to her. She turned her head and saw him standing next to her, pointing his gun to her and motioning her to stand up. She hesitated for a moment, but decided to listen and stand up. He turned her around, put his arm around her, just under her throat and put his gun next to her head, but was still gentle? She widened her eyes and wondered. Does he know?

Beck shifted and wanted to stand up too, saving her from Eric's grasp, but Tori noticed and silently pleaded him not too, it would only make Eric angry and then it would turn dangerous for both of them. Beck read her eyes and decided to sit silently and watch what would happen, he just hoped it would turn out well.

'Come on Jackson! We don't have all day.' Robin said, Eric just nodded and walked to the entrance with Tori as a hostage. Tori closed her eyes as they reached the door, she heard the door open and felt a bright and warm light on her face as they came outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tori opened her eyes slowly as she felt the warmth on her face, it took her a second to realize that Eric and her were surrounded by police men, one of them being her father. Of course David Vega had to be there when he realized that his youngest daughter mentioned that she would go to the bank that day and would be back in no time, so when he heard on the news that the bank was robbed at this exact moment and about fourteen people were taken hostage, well.. he just couldn't stay away.

David's eyes widened when he realized who was holding his daughter just under her throat and pointing a gun to her head. 'E-Eric?' He whispered. David walked over to his colleague and whispered something in his ear, the other man nodded and opened the door of the police car, he grabbed the speakerphone out of it and handed it over to David. David put the speakerphone on and put it in front of his mouth, clearing his throat before speaking.

'Eric. Listen, son. Please, let the hostages go.'

'No!' Eric roared. 'Not until you all go away and let me and my friends go away with the money.' Eric pulled the trigger of the gun and made sure David and the other police men saw it, David's eyes widened again and he put the speakerphone at his mouth again.

'Don't you dare hurt her!' David yelled, the protective father showing up.

'Why? She hurt me, didn't she?' Tori flinched and squirmed, hoping she could escape, but this only made Eric hold her even tighter. Suddenly Eric pointed the gun to the sky and shot, Tori flinched again and began crying, the tears streaming down her face.

'Eric, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please.' She whispered, scared for her life.

'Shut up! This is all your fault, if you didn't leave, we would be at home, together, us and the baby!' Tori's eyes widened and she held back a sob, so he did know. She didn't move anymore, making Eric furious for some kind of reason. 'Yes, I know. When were you going to tell me that you were pregnant of my child?'

'How?' She whispered.

'Two months ago, when you left.'

_~Flashback~_

_Eric climbed the steps in front of his house and nearly tripped over his own feet. He clumsily held on the wooden porch and got his keys out of his pocket. Before he opened the door, he turned around and smiled. He waved stupidly at his friends driving away after their fifth night in the pub, drinking until they were too drunk to even think normally anymore. _

_He turned around again and swayed a little, he walked further until he reached the front door and shoved the keys in the lock. He turned the key and fell forward when he turned the doorknob, the door flung open and he fell forward. He was face planting on the floor for ten minutes until he got up and closed the door behind him. He put his coat off and hung it clumsily on the hook next to the door._

'_TORI!_' _He yelled. 'WHERE ARE YOU!' No response, he swayed over to the stairs and hold on to the stair rails while he climbed the stairs. __'Tori?' He __looked__into__ his __and__ his __fiancée's__ room, but __she__wasn't__there__. __He walked into the room and looked around, the closet room was wide open and he noticed that all her belongings were gone, his eyes widened and he immediately sobered up a little. Where was she? Is she.. is she kidnapped? No. It couldn't be that. He walked around the house and looked everywhere, nothing of her belongings were still in the house._

_He rushed up the stairs and walked into his bathroom, he looked into the mirror and saw his red eyes, he had to admit… he looked like shit. He breathed out to smell his breath, the only thing he smelled was alcohol. He opened the medicine cabinet and got his toothbrush and some toothpaste out if it. He started brushing his teeth and looked around the room, that's when he noticed a little box in the trashcan which wasn't there this morning, he knew for sure that that box wasn't there before. He put his toothbrush down and picked the box out of the trashcan. He read: ClearPink Pregnancy Test. _

_His eyes widened and he dropped the box on the floor. He spent the rest of the night sobbing on his bed, knowing he let his love slip out of his fingers._

'I didn't have a choice.' She whispered. 'You-'

'I made a mistake! But I could change, you just left without a note, without any explanation, how do you think that made me feel Tori!'

'I had to!' She screamed. She pulled herself out of his grasp and turned around to face him, suddenly forgotten that he'd still had his gun in his hand, although he lowered it and pointed it to the floor while she continued screaming. 'You were so.. so busy with your drink-buddies, you didn't have time for me. You came home drunk and even started screaming at me without any reason and then you have the guts to blame it all on me!'

'You kept it hidden that you were pregnant of my baby! What, were you supposed to keep it hidden forever? My baby?' His voice softened and he looked sincerely in her eyes.

'I wasn't going to keep it hidden from you.. if I was actually pregnant.' She lowered her gaze and avoided any form of eye contact. Eric's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'You mean.. You aren't pregnant?' A silent tear fell on the pavement out of Tori's eye, she lifted her head up and shook her head.

'I-I lost the baby. Two weeks after I found out. Doctor said it happens to a lot of woman who are pregnant of their first baby.' She smiled weakly at him. Eric couldn't bare this, he dropped his gun and embraced her in a hug, saying comforting things in her ear while she cried on his chest.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered. 'I'm so sorry.' He kissed her temple and held her tightly, forgetting the situation they were in.

'Oh hell no!' Eric and Tori jumped away from each other and turned around to the entrance of the bank. Robin was standing there, clearly fuming that Eric wasn't sticking to the plan to help them escape. Eric made a move to Robin and explain, but he was stopped by Tori who hold onto his wrist and shook her head vigorously.

'No, don't go, please.' She begged. Eric embraced her in a short hug and kissed her forehead before whispering.

'It will be okay. I'll be right back.' He smiled reassuringly at her and turned around, walking over to Robin to face him. 'Come on, Robin. Let's just turn ourselves in and live while we still have the chance.' Robin's head turned even redder than it already was.

'I knew you were weak. I knew it! You have no bones in your body and you listen to that bimbo over there who left you without any explanation.' Eric's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line.

'Don't you dare talk about Tori like that. I didn't even have a reason to be angry at her. So don't even dare, Robin.'

'Well guess what? I just did. And I am damn right to call her that.' Eric didn't know how, but the next thing he knew he was doing was lying on Robin and struggling to keep him on the ground while Robin tried to point his gun to Eric. The two were fighting each other while Tori was watching them with wide eyes. The police men hadn't gotten a sign to take action, so they were standing there too, wide eyes and pointing their guns for when it really started to go wrong.

Suddenly there was a shot and a scream. Then another shot that came from inside the bank, twelve hostages ran out of the bank and near the police men while Josh and Michael came out of the bank too and tried to make a run for it, but a couple police men were too fast and trapped them. Tori just looked, frozen, at the scene in front of her, until she fainted and embraced the darkness to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. I really am. School's been.. really stupid lately and it doesn't really help that I have a History presentation next week and I'm doing volunteerwork on Saturdays. So.. please understand. Anywayzzz, I hope you liked this Chapter and until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

David's eyes widened, police were everywhere. His youngest daughter stood there frozen at the place before she screamed and passed out. He looked around and started running to his daughter. She looked fine, just pale, her breathing was normal, she just fainted.

He then looked at his daughter's former fiancé, he didn't look that well, a couple police agents were trying to stop the bleeding. Robin shot him when they were fighting, Robin was immediately arrested and brought to one of the police cars. David looked around again, ambulances were now surrounding the place, he quickly lifted his daughter and said to the paramedics that he made sure she was going to the hospital for a checkup and that they had to check on the others first, especially wounded people.

David walked to his car and put his daughter in the back seat before making his way to the passenger seat and stepping in. He was about to start the ignition when he noticed that another man was wounded and was just brought outside on a stretcher. The man had dark brown hair, which was now covered in his blood. The man was about the twenty years old and David only had a feeling of sympathy for the boy, hoping he would survive, just as he hoped that Eric would survive it too.

Later that day, the news was filled with messages about the robbery of that afternoon. The woman of the news was just about to start talking.

'Good evening. This is the ten o'clock News with Katie Martins.' Katie tapped her fingers on the desk and continued speaking.

'Today there was a robbery at the bank of LA, California. As far as we know there were fourteen hostages and four robbers. Two people were injured, one of them, one of the robbers self. Eric Johnson, one of the robbers, passed away shortly after he was brought into the hospital of Los Angeles after he was shot by his friend and fellow-robber, Robin Collins. The other injured was nobody else than our TV-star of the show Single, Beckett Oliver, there is no news on his conditions after he was brought into the hospital for surgery. And now-' David Vega turned the TV off in the room where his youngest daughter was still unconscious, he sighed and sat next to his wife, who was sitting in a chair next to their daughter's bed.

'What are we going to tell her, David, when she wakes up? She'll be heartbroken.' David sighed and put his arm over his wife's shoulder.

'I don't know, Holly, I seriously don't know.' He took his unconscious daughter's hand, just when Trina came into the room with three cans of soda.

'Hey, still hasn't woken up yet?' She asked. Holly shook her head and smiled when Trina handed her a can of soda. Just then Tori's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times before she moved her head to her parents and Trina.

'Hey.' Her voice hoarse. She looked around the room before turning her head back to her family. 'What happened? Why am I here?'

'Hey Baby. You're okay, you fainted. Do you remember anything that happened today?' David asked concerned. Tori blinked a couple of times and suddenly gasped, she straightened up on her hospital bed and started to fling her legs over the edge of the bed, David stopped her. 'Calm down, it's okay.' Tori's eyes widened and she looked disbelievingly at her father.

'Okay? Okay! Where is Eric? He.. I saw.. Where is he!' Holly took her daughter's hand and motioned her to sit down, Tori sat down and sighed.

'Honey.' Holly started. 'Eric, he-' Holly stopped abruptly and looked at her husband.

'He.. He didn't make it, Tori. He got shot near his heart and.. at the time that he arrived at the hospital it was too late and he.. he passed away.' Tori's eyes watered and she broke down in hysterical sobs, whispering things which her parents couldn't comprehend.

After several minutes she calmed down again, David handed her a cup filled with water what stood on the table next to the bed, she took a couple gulps and put the cup down. Then she looked at her parents. 'What now?'

'What do you mean, honey?' Holly said, putting a strand of hair behind Tori's ear, out of her face. Tori swallowed.

'Eric, he didn't have any.. family members. I- we- I-'

'It's okay, baby. We know. It's going to be alright okey? We sort things out.' Tori nodded and smiled weakly.

'What happened to Robin?'

'He got arrested, right after he shot Eric. He got distracted by the shot coming from inside the bank so he lay there for a while, until colleagues took him away and tried to care for Eric.'

'Shot from inside the bank? Are there people injured?' David bit his lip and nodded.

'One boy, I think in his twenties, brown hair, apparently his name is Beckett Oliver and he is some kind of actor in TV.' Tori's eyes widened again. Beck is hurt? How?

'How is he now?' She asked worried. David frowned at the sudden interest in Beckett Oliver, but responded to her question.

'I think he just got out of surgery, but he's on the ICU.' Tori stood up suddenly, causing her parents to flinch at her movements.

'Can I see him?' David stood up.

'Tori, I don't think yo-'

'Please dad?' She begged. David sighed and motioned her to walk in front of him. David, Holly and Trina and Tori made their way to the front desk and asked the receptionist for Beckett Oliver. She said he was on the ICU and was allowed to get visitors, but only one person at the time.

Tori was okay, so she filled in the forms to get out of the hospital. She waved her parents and sister goodbye after she reassured them that she would come later and she could care for herself just fine. David didn't really trust her since she just lost her former fiancé and, so she thought, soul mate, but he just handed her Holly's cell phone and ordered her to call him whenever she needed him.

Tori walked then on her own to the ICU with shaky hands, she greeted the nurses and asked for Beck, one of the nurses pointed to a room at the end of the hall, she made her way over to there and opened the door silently. There he was, brown hair, olive-skinned. He was sleeping soundly and she didn't want to wake him up so she tip toed to the chair next to the bed and sat down. She sighed and took his hand in hers.

'I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm talking to you like this, I seriously don't know why. I hope you're okay.' She smiled weakly and suddenly the tears started to flow, she pushed Beck's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly before wiping her eyes and making her way over to the door. She looked back one more time and closed the door behind her when she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi, so as you can see, this update is faster than the other ones.. waaayy faster. That's mostly because I saw that I had gotten reviews and I'm very happy about those so I decided to update since this Chapter was already written. I hope you liked it, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A month later_

Beck opened his eyes, he couldn't see clearly, everything was still a blur. He remembered drifting in and out of sleep some times, but he didn't remember who was with him, talking to him, he could always hear a woman's voice, but he couldn't put it in a row and recognize the voice. Beck looked around the room, it was white, just a regular hospital room. After Beck was in a stable condition, but still in coma, he was brought into a separate room where he could recover fully. He looked down at his hand when he felt some shifting beside him and saw raven hair spread across the side of the bed, the person who was laying with it's head on his hand was clearly asleep when he heard loud snoring coming from it.

He moved a little with his hands, trying to wake Jade up. Jade stirred a little and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes and smacking with her lips. Her eyes widened when she saw Beck looking at her confused. 'Beck.', she whispered softly, 'You're awake, how are you feeling?'

'What- What happened?', he asked, his voice hoarse. Jade's eyes widened and she made her way to the end of the bed where his feet rested under the covers. She picked up the pitcher of the little table and filled a cup with some water, she put a straw in it and made her way back next to Beck, she sat in the chair next to him and motioned him to drink a little, he sucked on the straw and gulped large amounts of water, feeling his throat loosening up a little. Jade cleared her throat and started speaking.

'About a month ago, you were a victim of a bank robbery and to make a long story short, you were shot in the lung, near your heart. When you fell down, you fell with your head against the seats, causing you to get a concussion too and the damage to your body was just too much and you got into a coma.', Beck blinked a couple of times when she was telling him what happened, he tried to remember the events of a month ago, but couldn't quite place it yet.

'Okay.'

'Okay?', Jade raised her eyebrows.

'Okay.', Beck repeated. Jade stood up, slapping her thighs and sighing.

'Okay, well then, I just- I'm getting the doctor.', she turned on her heels and walked out of the door, closing it behind her, leaving Beck in his room. The machines were beeping, the clock was ticking and still.. he still felt like he'd forgotten something, something important.

A couple minutes later, Jade returned with the doctor, 'Hello, Mr. Oliver, glad you've awakened, we were starting to get worried. I'm just going to do a checkup on you.'

'Okay, so.. I'm going to call your parents and tell them you're awake, be right back.', Jade said while turning around and leaving the room. The doctor checked him by shining the little lamp in his eyes and the usual things that doctors do by checkups and then said that everything looked okay and that he was able to leave the hospital in a short amount of time. A little while later Jade came back, Beck was looking at the ceiling. 'So.. how are you?'

'Fine, I guess. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in two years.', Jade made her way over to the seat next to Beck's bed and sat down, putting her hands on her lap.

'You apparently forgot to change your number for emergencies, I got called as soon as you were brought into the hospital together with your parents. I've visited you every day, same as for your parents.. and some girl.'

'Girl?', Jade's eyes narrowed.

'Yeah.. You know, brown hair, high cheekbones, apparently she was the fiancée of the dude who was one of the robbers at the bank and also the one who died of the four.', realization of what happened hit Beck as he sat up straight, ignoring the enormous headache he suddenly got.

'Eric died? What happened to.. to Tori?', Jade pulled her knees up, placing her feet on the seat and letting her head resting on her knees.

'Oh, so that's her name. Well she came here for about two weeks straight, not missing a day, she talked to you and stuff, I don't really know what about, she always stood up and left when she noticed that I arrived. Then two weeks ago I expected to see her again, but she wasn't here, so I guess she just stopped coming.', Beck listened carefully to Jade, not interrupting her once since he already knew that interrupting Jade is a bad idea anyway.

'Do you know if she's still here on LA?', Jade scoffed.

'Seriously Beck? Like I care.'

'Jade.'

'Fine. I heard that her father is an officer here in LA, if you want to find her, then I recommend you to ask for her there.'

'Thanks Jade. Also for caring, you know, for coming here and stuff.', Jade smirked.

'It's fine Beckett, don't make a big deal out of it.'

'So how have you been?'

'Pretty good actually. I err.. I'm dating some awesome dude I met almost 8 months ago. And I'm actually happy, I guess.', Beck smiled.

'Ah. So our Jade's becoming a softy eh? I should thank him, what's the dude's name?'

'Watch out Oliver, if you weren't in this hospital bed, recovering and all, I would've punched you by now.', Beck laughed and started coughing suddenly, causing Jade to jump up and standing next to him. 'Are you okay? Do you want something? Should I call the nurse?', Beck shook his head.

'No, no I'm fine. Just hand me that water please.', Jade reached for the cup filled with water and gave it to Beck, he took a couple of sips and smiled. 'Thanks. I'm a little tired.'

'You should rest, I've got to go anyway. I'm glad you're awake, Beck. Take care.'

'You too.', Beck sunk into the bed and watched Jade walking out of the room when he drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of a certain brunette, who has actually never left his mind since the day he met her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Kind of a short Chapter, a little Bade, lack of Bori, I know. But I think the next Chapter is also going to be the last one, so I try to update a little sooner. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'Everything looks absolutely fine, Mr. Oliver. You're free to leave the hospital, just sign these forms here.. right and here..', Beck scribbled his signature on the forms and smiled his famous smile to the doctor. Beck was relieved that he was released from the hospital three days after his awakening. After Jade left, his parents visited him and told him what exactly happened in the meantime. Apparently Tori was allowed to visit Beck during his coma because her dad made some arrangements with his parents who thought it was okay for Tori to visit Beck in the hospital. But when Beck asked if they knew what happened to her, they just said no.

Beck walked out of the hospital and greeted his parents who were waiting for him on the parking lot, immediately a journalist came running to him, Beck simply rolled his eyes in annoyance when he asked the man to leave him alone for the day. He kindly wrote his signature on the journalist's bag as he was asked to and stepped in his parents car after he greeted them with a hug from his mother and a shoulder tap of his dad. The drive lasts ten minutes and there are no words spoken when they arrive, Beck steps out of the car and closes the door. Greg and Helen, Beck's parents, offered Beck to stay a couple days to make sure he's fine.

Greg opens the front door of the house and the three of them walk inside. 'So. Beck, honey. Do you want something? I made some lemonade.', his mother smiled at him.

Beck shook his head. 'No thanks mom. Uh.. do you mind if I take a walk? Just for like thirty minutes?'

'No, of course not, go ahead. It's not like we have any say in it anyway, you're a grown up man now.', Greg said while tapping his son lightly on the shoulder. Beck nodded and waved his parents goodbye before he opened the door and walked into the fresh air. He walked around the neighborhood for about five minutes, enjoying the sun and the fresh air, watching kids play on the street, until he ended standing in front of a police office. He walked through the doors and looked around, it was quite peaceful in there, men were walking around with pieces of paper in their hands or sitting behind a desk. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder, Beck turned around and saw a man in his uniform who looked around the fifties with tired eyes smiling at him kindly.

'Excuse me, can I help you?'

'Uhm.. I'm looking for someone.', the man frowned and motioned Beck to follow him to a desk. He got a form out of his desk drawer and took a pencil out of a pencil box.

'Is this person missing?'

'Uh.. no not really, at least I don't think so.', the man's confusion grew with Beck's statement, he put the pencil down and sighed, looking at Beck with a sympathetic smile.

'Who are you exactly looking for?'

'Her name is Tori Vega, sir.', the man's eyes widened and he motioned Beck to sit down, Beck sat down in the chair behind him.

'And may I ask why you are looking for her?'

'It's kind of personal, but.. I think I might love her.'

'Does she know you?'

'Yes! Well.. sort of.. I mean, I'm not a stalker.'

'I haven't said that. Why don't you give me the full story.', the man sat back and crossed his arms.

'Okay, well. About a month ago there was a bank robbery -I think you've heard of that, it was all over the news you know- and I met her in the bank a couple of times and we talked.. I don't know. I just feel like, like, like she's my person, if you understand what I mean. I just saw her that day in the bank and I. I don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?'

'I think you should ask her that.', Beck furrowed his brows in confusion and looked at the man opposite him, the man was smiling and uncrossed his arms to point at something behind him. Beck stood up and turned around, only to meet the familiar brown eyes, the high cheekbones, the brown-wavy hair and a smile to die for.

'H-Hey.', Beck stuttered, he immediately felt his cheeks getting warmer. _'Gosh, since when did I turn into such a girl?'_, Beck asked himself in his head. She just smiled at him and then at the man sitting behind the desk, silently talking to him with her eyes, he saw that this was his cue and nodded, standing up. He walked from behind the desk to the girl and kissed her temple, whispering something in her ear causing her to blush.

'Dad!', she hit him on the shoulder which Officer Vega just chuckled to.

'Just saying.', he nodded once more at Beck before he walked away. Tori motioned for him to follow her, they walked outside, out of the door of the police office and didn't spoke a word to each other when they made their way to the park. Once arrived they sat down on a bench which was surrounded by trees, but had a good sight on the lake.

'So..', Beck started.

'When did you wake up?'

'A couple days ago.'

'And you're already released from the hospital?', she asked incredulously, Beck shrugged.

'The doctor said I was fine. I heard you visited me.', he looked at Tori, she was staring at her feet and fiddling with her thumbs.

'Yeah. I was really worried. I'm glad you're okay now. What happened in the bank? How did you get shot?'

'I don't really know, but I heard that I tried to distract the robbers so that the others could escape.. until there was a shot outside and then one of those two other robbers shot me and made a run for it, I heard they were arrested later though,', there was a short silence until Beck spoke up again, 'I'm sorry about Eric,', suddenly he heard a sob coming from his left, he looked at Tori and saw tears flowing from her cheeks on her lap, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'No, no it's okay. It's just, I miss him, I really loved him,', Beck moved closer to her and put both his arms around her, embracing her in a hug, the hug lasted for a couple minutes until Tori pulled away and looked into his eyes, they moved even closer to each other until their lips were not even an inch apart, then their lips met in a soft kiss, the kiss continued for ten seconds until they parted with a small pop causing Tori to blush and Beck to chuckle, 'Thanks.', Tori breathed, Beck laughed and they parted from the hug.

'For what? Kissing you?', she laughed too.

'That too, but mostly.. for..'

'For what?'

'For telling me you love me.', she smiled.

'When did I tell you that?'

'In the police office, don't you remember?'

'I don't know, maybe you should remember me,', she laughed and gently closed her mouth over his, 'now I remember. I love you, Tori Vega.', he said.

'I love you, Beck.', they smiled warmly at each other before pressing their lips together again. The only thought being: _'I'm happy I told her.', _from Beck's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The last Chapter of Tell Her. D.O.N.E! I have to admit that I'm not very keen on this story, I've noticed that I don't really like writing suspense in this kind of storyline. It sounds a little macabre, but I like writing Tragedy more , I guess. Anywayzz.. I like to thank everyone who favorited, alerted, read or reviewed this story, I very much appreciate it when someone reads my stories, just causes me to keep writing, so thanks.**

**Oh! One thing: Have you seen the KCA's? Victorious won Favorite TV-Show! I'm so happy for the Victorious cast and Dan Schneider, they so deserved it, Victoria Justice even teared up, too bad she didn't win Favorite TV-Actress, but I think for all the Victorians she's our Favorite ;D**

**Again, thanks for reading and until next time.**

**~Ayamas4Ever**


End file.
